The Comforting Amalgamation
by Lizzie73
Summary: Amy is feeling sad and Sheldon comes to comfort her. One short


It was 5:00 pm and Amy hasn't arrived to pick up Sheldon to go to the movies like they had agreed. The new Avengers movie was on theaters and Sheldon already had gotten two tickets for him and Amy and since it was the opening night, he wanted to be the first person waiting in line to get good sits. He was not willing to go through the same thing that happened with _The raiders of the lost arc. _As a victim of the anxious, he decided to call Amy and see what was taking her so long.

"Hello" she said on the other side of the phone.

"Amy, where are you? You were supposed to come here ten minutes ago. What happened?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm sorry, I was about to leave but something sort of got in the middle and… I'm sorry Sheldon, but I don't think I'll be able to go to the movies with you". She said with a squeaky voice.

"What? Why not? Amy, I got the tickets since last week, you promised me you would go with me". He whined.

"I know, but really, I don't feel quite well. Why don't you ask Leonard? Or Howard or Raj? I'm sure they're gonna enjoy it ever more than me".

"I did, but Penny has gotten Leonard really busy with their wedding and all those nonsense. Howard has to work and Raj's parents came to visit him. I mean, how hard would you have to work as an engineer with just a master degree? Please" He said thinking about Howard.

"I'll make it up to you. I will, but just no now, later, okay?"

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you want me to go and take care of you?" Sheldon asked, worried that she might be sick, her voice sound weird but he couldn't tell what was wrong with it.

"I'm not sick, Sheldon. I just wanna be alone for a while. Is that okay?" she said.

"Well, I…"

"Al right, I'll call you later. Bye" she said and then she hung up on Sheldon.

"Amy? Amy? Are you still there? Oh dear Lord, she just hung up on me. How could she do that?" Sheldon said looking at Amy's contact photo on his phone, pissed. He sat down on his spot and took the movie tickets out of his wallet. He was upset; he really wanted to see the Avengers on screen again. Even though, he got worried about Amy. She wasn't sick, thank God, but she sounded different over the phone. She said she wanted to be alone, so maybe she was sad. Yes! That had to be it! She was sad, but Sheldon couldn't figure out why.

So, instead of going to the movies, he went to Amy's apartment to know what was troubling her and to cheer her up a little. It was his job as the boyfriend anyway.

_Knock Knock Knock, Amy!_

_Knock Knock Knock, Amy!_

_Knock Knock Knock, Amy!_

He knocked once he arrived to her building.

"Oh Sheldon, you didn't have to come up, really" Amy told him when she opened the door.

"I wanted to come. You seemed sad over the phone and I was concerned about you" he said, smiling.

"Really? That's so sweet. But, what about the movie?"

"I suppose I we can go after I comfort you, So, that means I still have about an hour to do so before I go, so chop chop, little lady" he said, coming into her apartment.

"How thoughtful" she said, sarcastically. "Hum, do you want me to get you anything?" she offered while he took off his jacket.

"Not at all, thank you. You're the one who's sad and I must be the one that offers you a hot beverage to comfort you. Do you have some tea?" he said, going to the kitchen.

"Right there, in the cupboard. And there's already water on that pot, but it's a little cold". She said, sitting on her couch.

"Now, are you gonna tell me why are you feeling blue today?" Sheldon asked, once the tea was ready. He sat down next to her and handed her the cup of tea.

"Hum, I don't know if I should tell you this…" she started.

"Oh don't worry, your boyfriend is here. So, there there" he said, touching her gently on her shoulder.

"Okay, then. Well, my mother called, right before I went to your place and she told me my grandmother died" she said, looking at the mug between her hands.

"Your meemaw died?" Sheldon asked, alarmed. He was not expecting that at all.

"Yes. Last week. I hadn't seen her in like, four or five years, and the last time I saw her, she was thinner. She got a heart attack while she was sleeping".

Sheldon was looking at her, whit his blue eyes wide open. Amy looked back at him and she saw a new look on Sheldon that she had never seen before; it was a mix between sadness, surprise, empathy and pain. Yes, it was pain.

"Oh, Sheldon, are you okay?" Amy asked. Sheldon gulped before answering.

"Yes, I am, it's just, that… Hum, well, I feel really really sorry, Amy. I mean, your meemaw. God, it must be devastating".

"Well, it does make me feel sad, because I wish I had spent more time with her, but she was kind of sick, and we sort of drifted apart, so, I'll be okay". She told him, having a drink of tea.

"Are you sure? I mean, if it was me, I'd be crushed. Oh, poor thing" he said, and he did something Amy never thought he would do; he gave her a hug, but not just a hug, he wrapped his long arms around Amy. She was surprised, but she just hugged him too. Sheldon even squeezed her a little. When he broke the hug, he looked at her: one tear was sliding out of Amy's eyes and falling down on her cheek. He stopped it with his thumb, tenderly and their gazes met.

"Thank you. It made me feel better" she said.

"Not problem" he said, smiling.

"Do you mind staying with me tonight, Sheldon? Or at least for a while, I don't wanna be alone" she asked him.

"I thought that's what you wanted. You said that on the phone"

"Yes, but, I changed my mind. Having you around trying to comfort me is better than being alone".

"Oh, so I _am _good at this, huh?" he said proudly.

"Yes, you are" she said, smiling too.

"Yes, I guess I can and you know, if you want to, we can also cuddle. But only if you want to" he said.

"Really?" she asked, amazed, this was the first time Sheldon offered to cuddle. Not just agreeing with her, actually wanting to cuddle.

"Yes, we're a couple and that's what couples do, right?"

Amy nodded. They hugged again and they both lay on Amy's couch, cuddling. Sheldon kissed her on the top of her head. Maybe the Avengers could wait one more day. After all, it was just the opening day.


End file.
